


Hogwarts reads the Percy Jackson books.

by Fuckthehoes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Demigod Draco Malfoy, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22877416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuckthehoes/pseuds/Fuckthehoes
Summary: I really enjoy the 'characters read the books' fanfiction and I love the idea of demigod draco.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 58





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy :) Updates may be slow but I will try my best.

Ol, this is just a quick chapter to explain what this book will be about. Basically the main demigod will appear at hogwarts with the Percy Jackson books. Draco is a son of Athena and my OC, Nerrezza, is a daughter of hades. Draco is definitely nicer in this book but he is still sarcastic :)

I really hope you enjoy. The next chapter will be updated soon.


	2. Draco and Nerrezza are what?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The demigod arrive at Hogwarts. I apologise if my writing isnt very good, I dont usually write like this.

Nerrezza's POV

Me and Draco were sat in the great hall with Pansy, Theo and Blaise. It was Lunch and we had all just finished eating, ready to get up and leave when there was a huge bang and suddenly the entire hall was submerged in blinding light. I quickly covered my eyes as I didnt feel like being blinded any time soon. I felt a small tap on my shoulder and uncovered my eyes only to see 9 teenagers standing in the middle of the hall in a daze. It wasnt until I took a closer look at said teenagers until I realised they were mine and Draco's friends from camp.

Draco turned to me with a worried look and motioned his head over to the other demigods, as if to say 'what the fuck are they doing here?!'. My only response was a subtle shake of my head. 

When everyone finally got out of their daze all hell broke loose. The witches and wizards pointed their wands and the demigods drew their weapons. It wasnt until there was another bright light, this one not so blinding, that everyone stopped shouting and threatening each other. A tall, tanned, blond boy appeared before us all, followed by two other blond girls, a brunette boy and a brunnete girl who was carrying a black haired baby. They were all wearing camp half blood beads. Some around their necks like I did and others were wearing the beads on their wrists like Draco.

"Can someone please explain what in the name of Merlin is going on?" Shouted Mcgonnagall.

"I would like to know that too!" Replied Percy as his eyes scanned the room, suddenly landing on me and Draco. We saw his eyes widen but before we could shake our heads to signal him to keep his mouth shut, he screamed "Nezzi? Draco? What are you two doing here?! Where the fuck are we?!"

Suddenly all eyes were on us. "Thanks Kelp head." I heard Draco mutter under his breath.

The tallest blonde boy cleared his throat "okay ... I'm sure you are all very confused and would like to know what's going on."

"Obviously." Replied Leo, roling his eyes.

"Well you're all here to read some books." The blond boy said, scowling.

"BOOOORING!!!!" yelled Theo before he got a swift kick to the knee from Pansy.

"You wont think they're boring for long. Trust me. These books tell the life of Percy Jackson and other demigods. Now not everyone here is needed." 

I was confused until I was poofed into a cosy room filled my beanbags and pillows, with four sofas. I looked around and saw more people in the room with me, though definitely not as many as in the great hall.

"Its probably best to introduce yourselves and please state what you are" said the brunette holding the baby with a smile.

"Okay? I'm Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon."  
"Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena ... and Percy's girlfriend."  
"Piper Mclean, daughter of Aphrodite and Jason's girlfriend."  
"Jason Grace, son of Jupiter." Jason noticed he got a few stares from the wizards. "Basically the Roman version of Zeus."  
"Frank Zhang, son of Mars, the Roman god of war ... like Ares. And Hazel's boyfriend."  
"Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto."  
"Nico Di Angelo ... son of Hades." He said whilst taking a quick glance at me. There was a round of gasps from all the wizards before another blonde interrupted.  
"I'm Will Solace, son of Apollo and Nico's boyfriend ... and personal doctor."

There was a long pause as everyone absorbed everything.

"Well I guess I should start ... I'm Harry Potter, Gryffindor."  
"Ron Weasley, also a Gryffindor."  
"I'm Hermione Granger and I'm a Gryffindor."  
"Luna Lovegood, Ravenclaw."  
"Theodore Nott, but just call me Theo. Slytherin."  
"Pansy Parkinson, slytherin and Blaise's girlfriend."  
"Blaise Zabini, slytherin."  
"Sirius Black and this is my husband Remus Lupin."

Everyone turned to look at me and Draco. All the demigods knew we were wizards but only Pansy, Blaise and Theo knew we were Demigods.

"Come on we all introduced ourselves." Said Ron, looking more and more impatient.

"Fine. I'm ... Draco Malfoy, Slytherin and ... son of Athena."

Silence.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Sirius and Remus looked like they were about to pass out from shock. Well they're about to get an even bigger shock.

"And I'm Nerrezza Cleves, Slytherin and daughter of Hades."


	3. Wattpad

Ok, I decided it would be better for me to write this story on my Wattpad. My name is the same on Wattpad, fuckthehoes.


End file.
